07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Konatsu Warren
Konatsu Warren '''is a secondary character and an antagonist in the 07 ghost series and one of Ayanami's subordinates. He is a member of the Black Hawks and, before Shuri Oak and Teito Klein had joined, was the only one of the group without the power of a Warsfeil. However Konatsu makes up for this significant disadvantage with his skill as a swordsman. Konatsu has not been a member of the Black Hawks for very long, (in the anime he is the newest recruit and second youngest) and he is the sixth youngest (after Kuroyuri, Shuri, Teito, Yukinami and Suzunami) in the manga, and acts as Hyuuga's Begleiter. Out of the Black Hawks, Konatsu can be considered the most 'sane'. Etymology "Konatsu" is the name for a famous citric fruit in Japan (which is called "hyuuga natsu" in some places there). Konatsu differs from other citric fruits in that its white rind is sweet and is eaten, while other citric fruits' white rind is bitter and inedible; this may have inspired the author to name the character "Konatsu", as he is the only one in a family of Warsfeil that cannot use black magic. In Japanese, "little summer" is pronounced as "ko natsu". Appearance Physical appearance KonatsuCharacterSketch.png|Konatsu's character design. KonatsuColour.png|Konatsu in colour. Konatsu appears to be a young boy in his mid-teens, of average height and average build (estimated to be 51kg, since his build is similar to Mikage's). It is estimated that he is at least 5 foot 7 inches.In the side chapter about the magic pots (the last page), he stands by the side of Hyuuga and it can be seen that his height is up to Hyuuga's nose. He has a youthful, slightly round face, large brownish-amber coloured eyes, a small nose and small mouth. As he is from a noble family, Konatsu's hair is a light, golden blonde colour and is rather messy with a long fringe that is parted in the middle. His skin is also a fair, pinkish colour. Konatsu bears a resemblance to Mikage and Shuri, and his facial features look somewhat like Teito's. Clothing He wears the standard Black Hawks uniform, consisting of a black, or possibly dark blue, ankle length overcoat with gold trim on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. It's possible that he wears a white shirt under his overcoat. Like the other Black Hawks, Konatsu wears black trousers, knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. He wears a small, half mantle over his left shoulder emblazoned with the military insignia and a gold shoulder board on his right. Personality Konatsu is regarded as the most 'sane' out of the Black Hawks, and is often stressed by the behaviour of those around him. He apparently has a 'beautiful' soul, as said by Katsuragi in Kapitel 89. Possibly as a result of being the only non-Warsfeil on the Black Hawks, Konatsu is a hard worker and always tries to complete his paperwork to a high standard. He is the introspective type when things go wrong.In Hyuuga vs. Konatsu, when he finds out that he has been swindled, instead of blaming the swindler, he blames himself for being stupid and says he must work even harder. He can also be seen as the voice of reason towards the more eccentric behaviour displayed by his team mates. He is always polite when speaking with others and is quite courteous (bringing a snack which Kuroyuri likes with him). He is quite shy, and blushes or overreacts when he is teased or embarrassed. Relationships Superiors : Ayanami Since Konatsu was a child, it has been his dream (or the only reason why he practises swordsmanship very hard) to become Ayanami's subordinate to protect him. Konatsu displays a great level of respect towards Ayanami, pledging to risk his own life to ensure his safety. In the second drama CD, when Hyuuga told him that Ayanami asked Konatsu to do him a personal favour, he became very excited and nervous at the same time. Konatsu appears to be a little afraid of his superior, sometimes flinching and occasionally runs away (second drama CD) when Ayanami speaks in a sulky tone. Hyuuga Konatsu is rather shy around Hyuuga especially when, or perhaps because of, Hyuuga's constant teasing and prank pulling. Konastu is sometimes embarrassed by Hyuuga's antics and finds his behaviour irritating, often hitting him out of stress, such as when he shoves Hyuuga off the bed when he is late for work yet refuses to wake up, or when he splashes a bucket of salty water at him because Hyuuga complains he needs a holiday at the beach.An omake in the manga. Katsuragi has said that Hyuuga's working attitude and behavior are bad because Konatsu has spoiled him (mini-drama in the 8th Limited Animate DVD). Despite Hyuuga dumping most of his paperwork onto Konatsu and abusing him, Konatsu still cares for Hyuuga and is willing to risk his own life to help him, as shown in an episode in the anime when he hurried to help Hyuuga from Labrador's attack and caused himself to be strangled by the opponent's attack, and in manga chapter 89 when he knows that he is not a match to Katsuragi in terms of fighting at all, but still attacks Katsuragi, wanting to avenge Hyuuga's 'death'. Katsuragi He respects Katsuragi and seems to like his food and company (wishing that Katsuragi was in the hot spring with them). Katsuragi seems to care about Konatsu, as he takes the initiative to ask Konatsu to tell him what's wrong when he sees Konatsu looks desperate, or offers Konatsu his cooking, and they have casual talks in a mini-drama. In manga chapter 70, Katsuragi even takes a sword strike for Konatsu, in order to save the latter's life. However, their good relationship comes to an end in manga chapter 89, when Katsuragi 'killed' Hyuuga before Konatsu's eyes. Despite knowing that Katsuragi outmatched him in terms of skill, he tried to kill Katsuragi, saying: 'I'll kill you even if we end up stabbing each other!'. Katsuragi easily defeated him, but decided not to kill him, and told Konatsu that if ever his (Konatsu's) hatred turns his beautiful soul jet black, he (Katsuragi) will let Konatsu be his opponent. Kuroyuri He gets along with Kuroyuri well, possibly because they are the only members in the Black Hawks who have "strange" tastes when it comes to food (he is the only one who finds Kuroyuri's cooking delicious while Hyuuga, Haruse and Katsuragi faint after eating it). He is very worried when he sees Kuroyuri fall from the airship and rushes to save him/her. Wakaba Oak As his rank is much lower than Wakaba's, for manner's sake he talks to his superior respectfully and kneels down immediately when the field marshal approaches and talks to him. In truth, he is indifferent towards Marshal Oak. Peers : Shuri Oak He dislikes Shuri and is fed up with having to protect "THAT OAK" by himselfIn Kapitel 72, Konatsu thinks angrily to himself "わたしひとりにこのオークのおもりはもう限☆界". And, as a peer, he does not even bother to comfort Shuri when Shuri sits sadly on the Ribidzile because his father has died.Kapitel 75. Shuri had sadly developed a hero complex with Konatsu, Calling him 'onii-sama'. Teito Klein He likes Teito's capability. When he heard that Teito scored Grade A for information processing, Konatsu was so touched that he cried and welcomed Teito happily, thinking that finally there's someone who can lessen his workload.Kapitel 72. He has also given Teito a baseball bat, probably to hit Shuri with, and said to him (Teito): 'If anyone annoys you, you can use this to hit them.' History Childhood Konatsu was born into a prominent family known for being gifted with the births of many Warsfeils: the Warren Family. However, Konatsu was born without the powers of a warsfeil, so he was shunned by his family for being an 'ill omen', save for his grandfather who taught him swordsmanship under the belief that if he joined the Black Hawks, a small group comprised of Warsfeil users, he might be accepted by his family. Because of this, Konatsu became an excellent swordsman, achieving top marks in the examination and having never lost a battle. Applying for the Black Hawks Konatsu applied for the Black Hawks, but was rejected because he still was not a Warsfeil, despite his academic achievement and swordsmanship. Upon receiving his rejection, Konatsu angrily comments that 'years spent honing a skill is nothing compared to natural-born talent'. However, he runs into Hyuuga practicing with his sword, who challenges him to a fight, saying that if Konatsu can land one 'hit' on him, Hyuuga would give him his own katana (Japanese sword). The fight is easily one-sided, with Hyuuga breaking Konatsu's arm and several of his ribs. Yet despite Konatsu's clear disadvantage, he refuses to give up, but soon faints from his injuries. As Hyuuga checks to see if he is alright, Konatsu unconsciously grabs Hyuuga's throat, scoring the 'hit'. When Konatsu wakes up in hospital, he sees Hyuuga at his bedside who rewards him with his sword and a post in the Black Hawks. Appearances '''Anime Manga Manga synopsis Begleiter exam He first appears alongside Ayanami and the other Black Hawks as they observe the candidates taking the entrance exam for the Barsburg Army, where he sees Shuri bang against the glass screaming for help. A meeting about the Eye He is later seen in a meeting, with other high ranking officers discussing Teito's escape, where he suggests that as Teito was just a sklave he will have nowhere to go. Wars Attacks It is then revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail and Ayanami sends the Black Hawks to retrieve it. Ayanami believes that they must be in possession of both Eyes so a repeat of the Raggs War is avoided. Konatsu,Katsuragi and Hyuuga are seen with Ayanami attending a meeting about the hostile situation with the neighbouring country, Antwort. Konatsu plays a small part in the first mission, in which the Eye of Mikhail is eventually retrieved, appearing briefly to save Kuroyuri as he/she falls from a Hawkzile. The Black Hawks were then sent on a mission to infiltrate the Church and capture the host of the Eye of Mikhail, as it was revealed that the Eye is useless without its host. He accompanies Hyuuga to the Church where they confront Castor and Labrador - seemingly winning before the fight is interrupted when Teito warps everyone to Pandora's box where Ayanami instructs the Black Hawks to retreat. Quotes *'I am the person who understands you the most in this world.' ''Said to Hyuuga, in the 5th Limited Animate DVD drama. *'You really can't see it? Alright then, I'll be frank and direct... Your feelings for Ayanami-sama are unilateral.' Said to Hyuuga, in the 5th Limited Animate DVD drama. *'Major Hyuuga! This talent-!' (to Hyuuga, after seeing the latter's drawing ability) *'Finally...there's finally someone else around here who can do some work!' (to Teito) *'Don't look away! This is war.' (to Shuri when he saved Shuri on the battlefield in Antwort) *'Here, this is a baseball bat. If anyone annoys you, you can hit them with it.' '' (to Teito, about Shuri or/and Hyuuga) *'Colonel Katsuragi...the one who dropped the chandelier was Zehel...you weren't at the ball, how did you know that?' ''(Kapitel 88) *'Ma..jor...' (in shock after seeing Hyuuga's 'death') *'Even if I will die with you, I must kill you!' ''"刺しちがえでもあなたを殺す!!""(to Katsuragi, after he sees Hyuuga's 'death' in his battle against Katsuragi, manga chapter 89) Trivia *Konatsu has not been made a Warsfeil, despite it being possible and his family wanting him to be one. This could be because all the Warsfeil seen also possess a Zaiphon, (suggesting that to be a Warsfeil you must have a Zaiphon), and Konatsu has not been shown to use a Zaiphon. However, it is less likely that Konatsu does not possess Zaiphon, as students admitted to the Barsburg Academy are supposed to be Zaiphon users. *In Katsuragi's view, Konatsu's soul is beautiful or/and pure. (manga chapter 89) *It seems that Ayanami has not taken half of Konatsu's soul, as in manga chapter 89 he has not possessed Konatsu to save him from Katsuragi or to attack Katsuragi. *Konatsu's grandfather thinks that Konatsu, in his previous life, has done something which offended Verloren, and that's why Konatsu cannot use Warsfile this life.A sidestory in the manga. *In the first 07-Ghost CD drama, Konatsu appears as Mr.K in a telephone interview where he complains about his boss (Hyuuga)'s behaviour. *In the second CD drama, Hyuuga tells Konatsu that Ayanami wants him to prepare a birthday present and speech for Chairman Miroku's 70th birthday as a prank. When Kuroyuri tells Konatsu to relax as "Chairman Miroku doesn't have much time to live anyway", Konatsu mistakenly thinks that Miroku is going to die soon. *Konatsu hopes that when he is 70 years old, he will be surrounded by grandchildren and will have many friends.Second drama CD. *In the 5th Limited Animate DVD released in 2010, there is a mini drama (lasting less than 20 minutes) which features Hyuuga and Konatsu, titled "Konatsu the Strongest". *In the 9th Limited Animate DVD, Konatsu appeared with Katsuragi in a mini-drama, in which Katsuragi implied that Konatsu has spoiled Hyuuga. Fanbook/animation book related trivia HyuugaKonatsuFanbook1.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Secondary characters Category:Antagonists Category:Begleiter Category:Human Category:Nobility Category:Alive